Bakura's Lullaby
by rox-the-chaotic-one
Summary: Songs, poems and such for the YuGiOH cast. Please review!
1. Bakura's Lullaby

Bakura's Lullaby  
  
By: rox  
  
rox: An excellent example of what happens when I'm bored...  
  
.:#:. .:#:. .:#:. .:#:.  
  
Hush, My little on, you must be exhausted.  
  
Sleep, my little Ryou  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be pharaoh  
  
I've been exiled, persecuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense  
  
But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner yami  
And it helps me get some rest  
  
The sound of Yami's dying gasp  
His hikari squealing in my grasp  
His pathetic friends' mournful cry  
That's my lullaby  
  
Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is I know it's petty  
But I hate to let them live  
  
So I found myself somebody who'd chase Yami up a tree  
  
Oh, the battle may be bloody, but, hey, that kind of works for me  
  
The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby  
  
Malik's gone... but Kura's still around  
To train this little lad  
Till he learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad!  
  
Marik: Sleep, ya little weakling!  
Uh-- I mean, precious little thing...  
  
Bakura: One day when you're big and strong  
You will be pharaoh!  
  
The pounding of the drums of war  
The thrill of my ring's magic core!  
  
The joy of vengeance  
Testify!  
I can hear the cheering  
Kura! What a guy!  
  
Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby!  
  
.:#:. .:#:. .:#:. .:#:.  
  
rox: Well? Please review! I will work on this whenever I get bored! Any  
song suggestions would be appreciated! (put what charicter they're for as  
well!) Also, I don't own YuGiOh! 


	2. Be Prepared

Be prepared  
By: rox  
rox: ^__^ I just want to thank all my wonderful reviewers! Here's the next  
chapter! Enjoy! Also, I DON'T OWN YGO OR THE SONG BE PREPARED!  
.:!#!:..:!#!:..:!#!:.  
  
I never thought mortals essential,  
They're crude, and inferior to me.  
But maybe there's a glimmer of potential  
If allied to my vision and brain.  
  
I know that your common sense  
Are as pathetic as Joey's brain  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking pharaohs and magic  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer  
  
And where do we feature?  
Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!  
  
[Rare hunter] Yeah, be prepared. We'll be prepared...For what?  
[Marik] For the death of the pharaoh.  
[Rare hunter] Why, is he sick?  
[Marik] No, fools. We'll kill him. And Yugi too!  
[Rare hunter] Great idea! Who needs a pharaoh? Yami's gonna die, la la la  
la la la.  
[Marik] Idiots! There will be a pharaoh!  
[Rare hunter] But you said...  
[Marik] I will be pharaoh. Stick with me, and you'll have all the power you  
want!  
[Rare hunter] Yay! All right!  
Long live the pharaoh!  
Long live the pharaoh!  
  
It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a ruler who'll be all-time powerful  
  
Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me  
  
So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll  
Be pharaoh undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am  
  
Yes, my magic and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!  
  
Yes, our powers and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!  
  
.:!#!:..:!#!:..:!#!:.  
Well? What ya think? Please review! 


	3. Don't Take the Boy

Bakura's Lullaby  
By: rox  
  
rox: Hey there! Even though I feel sick-like I have a NEW chapter! But it's  
not funny. How this happened was I was reading some fics when this song  
(don't take the girl) got stuck in my mind and wouldn't leave until I did  
THIS! I really like it though! ^_^  
  
Raven: rox owns NOTHING!!! GOT IT? Good.  
  
Don't Take the Boy  
  
Yami's friends were takin' him fishing  
When he was thirteen years old.  
A petit boy came through the front gate  
Holdin' a fishing pole  
His friends looked down and shrugged  
Said we can't leave him behind  
Yami I know you don't want him to go  
But someday you'll change your mind  
And Yami said:  
  
Take Seto Kaiba  
Take Mai or Tea  
Take my best friend Joey  
Take anybody that you want as  
Long as he don't go  
Take anybody in the world  
Guys please- don't take the boy  
  
  
Same old Yami  
Same sweet Yugi  
Three years down the road  
  
He laughed with him and joked around in  
Front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed him by the arm  
Said if you do what I tell you to boy  
There won't be any harm  
And Yami said:  
  
Take my money  
Take my wallet  
Take my Dueling cards  
Here's the Blue-Eyes that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a go  
But please-don't take the boy  
  
  
Same old Yami  
Same sweet Yugi  
Few years down the road  
  
He's been feeling ill for a while,  
And knows it's his time to go  
Doctor says 'I'm sorry sir,  
But we can't do a thing.  
Cause that boy, he's fading fast'  
And Yami hit his knees  
And then he prayed:  
  
'Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take his place  
If you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God please-don't take the boy'  
  
  
Yami's friends were takin' him fishing  
When he was thirteen years old...  
  
  
  
'k, I'm done. Now to go sleep...sleep it good, sleep is my  
friendddddddddddddddddddddddddddd  
Kurama: *whispering* Please review!  
Ryou: *also whispering* Any suggestions would be apreaciated.  
Yugi: *whispering as well* What do you want Something like Tea bashing or  
such? rox needs ideas!  
Seto: No flames.  
rox: ....bye... 


	4. YuGiOh Captors

YuGiOh Captors Theme  
  
By: rox  
  
Okay, I obviously watched Card Captors ONE too many times...Oh, guess what?  
IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! YEA!!!  
  
Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Light, Dark, Magic, Trap  
Holders of the Items,  
Expect the unexpected now.  
  
The secret of the Shadows,  
Was all a mystery,  
Until the millennium puzzle was solved  
And the powers were reviled.  
  
Shadow Games; a mystic adventure.  
Duel Monsters a quest for all time.  
  
Each card possesses a monster all its own,  
We've got to use them to seal the shadow realm.  
  
Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Light, Dark, Magic, Trap  
Holders of the Items,  
Expect the unexpected now.  
  
Shadow Realm; a dangerous word.  
Millennium Puzzle; a home for Yami.  
YuGiOh, YU-GI-OH!! 


	5. I Love This Shop

I Love This Shop  
By: rox  
  
I don't own it. The original song is I love this bar by Toby Keith. ENJOY!  
  
We got winners,  
We got losers,  
Mind-readers and Ghouls,  
We got puppies,  
We got sprits,  
We got strange rhyming twins,  
And the guards from the island act like idiots.  
Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, I love this shop.  
  
We got CEOs,  
We got swimmers,  
World-controlling freaks and suckers,  
And we got cheaters,  
We got fighters,  
Bug-boy and ESP users,  
And the duelists talk about their weirdest duels.  
Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, I love this shop.  
  
I love this shop,  
It's my kind of place,  
Just walkin through the front door,  
Puts a big smile on my face,  
It ain't too far,  
Come as you are.  
Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, I love this shop.  
  
I've seen leather pants,  
We've got high-techs,  
Child prodigies and immature grown-ups,  
And we got lovers,  
Lots of lookers,  
I've even seen cheering girls and Egyptians.  
And we like to play our games with Kaiba's hi-tech toys,  
Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, I love this shop. (Yes I do)  
  
Yugi: I like my deck.  
  
Yami: I like my deck.  
  
Yugi: And I like my yami.  
  
Yami: I like my hikari.  
  
Yugi: I like to play games with him, I like a movie now and then.  
  
But I love this shop,  
It's my kind of place,  
Just walking around the duel arena,  
Puts a big smile on my face,  
No cover charge,  
Come as you are.  
  
Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, I love this shop.  
Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm, I just love this game shop.  
  
~~  
  
Well? Please review! 


	6. Goodbye Anzu

Goodbye Anzu  
By: rox  
  
Hey peoples! Here's the new song! Original Song: Goodbye Earl by the Dixie  
Chicks. Don't own that song or YGO.  
  
Yami and Yugi were the best of friends  
All through their high school days  
Both members of the Duelin' Club  
Both helping make the Duel Disk III  
  
After graduation Yami went out lookin' for a bright new world  
Yugi looked all around his town but all he found was Anzu  
  
Well it wasn't two weeks after they got married  
That Yugi started gettin' abused  
He put on dark glasses and long sleeved sweatshirts  
And smiled to cover the pain  
Well he finally got the nerve to file for divorce  
He let the law take it from there  
But Anzu stormed right through that restraining order  
And put him in intensive care  
  
Right away Yami flew in from Tokyo  
On a red eye midnight flight  
He held Yugi's hand as they worked out a plan  
And it didn't take 'em long to decide  
That Anzu had to die!  
  
(nanana...)  
Goodbye Anzu  
Those pizzas (nanana...)  
They tasted all right to me, Anzu  
You feelin' weak? (nanana...)  
Why don't you lay down and sleep, Anzu  
Ain't it dark (nanana...)  
Wrapped up in that tarp, Anzu?  
  
The cops came by to take Anzu in  
They searched the house high and low  
Then they tipped their hats and said,  
"Thank you sirs if you hear from that bitch please let us know"  
  
Well the weeks went by and  
spring turned to summer  
And summer faded into the fall  
And it turns out that she was a missing person who nobody really missed at  
all  
  
So the boys bought a shop in Domino  
Out near Kaiba Corp.  
They sell Duel Monster cards and Duel Disks too  
And they don't lose any sleep at night  
'Cause Anzu had to die  
  
(nanana...)  
Goodbye Anzu  
We need a break...........  
Let's go out to the lake, Anzu  
We'll pack a lunch (nanana...)  
And stuff you in the trunk, Anzu  
Well is that all right? (nanana...)  
Good!  
Let's go for a ride, Anzu  
  
Hey! (nanana...)  
Oh, hey hey hey! (nanana...)  
Aww, hey hey hey! (nanana...)  
Well,hey hey hey (nanana...)  
  
~~REVIEW PLEASE!!~~ 


	7. What Was I Thinking

What Was I Thinking  
by: rox  
  
HEY!!! Got this idea during the PSAT a few days ago...^^  
Ryou: I'm going to hurt you...  
rox: EEP!  
Ryou: I am NOT a girl!  
rox: ^^; Yea, but it fits so well...  
Ryou: *scary glare* DIE!!  
rox: ACK! I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR THE SONG 'WHAT WAS I THINKING' BY DIERKS  
BENTLY! EEP!! HELP!  
Ryou: MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ryou was a beauty from Manchester England  
Her yami had a heart like a limestone obelisk  
He was also a robber and killer in Egypt  
What was I thinking?  
  
She snuck out one night and met me by the front gate  
Her yami came out waving that M. ring  
We tore out the drive, his bug ate my tailgate ( ^_____^ )  
What was I thinking?  
  
Oh I knew there'd be Hell to pay,  
But that crossed my mind a little too late!  
  
Cuz' I was thinking 'bout that long soft white hair sitting right there in  
the middle by me  
I was thinking about a long kiss man just gotta get goin' where the night  
might lead.  
Well I know what I was feeling, But What was I thinking?  
But What was I thinking?  
  
What was I thinking?  
  
By the city limits the cops were blaring their sirens  
Kick it up way past the speed limit  
Almost ran into Kaiba's limo  
What was I thinking?  
  
Passed the rich ass she was sticking out her tongue,  
Took the fast lane had the radio blastin'  
Hit the nigh club for a little close dancin'  
What was I thinking?  
  
Oh I knew there'd be Hell to pay,  
But that crossed my mind a little too late!  
  
Cuz' I was thinking 'bout that long soft white hair sitting right there in  
the middle by me  
I was thinking about a long kiss man just gotta get goin' where the night  
might lead.  
Well I know what I was feeling, But What was I thinking?  
But What was I thinking?  
  
When a tanned Egyptian teen with a pharaoh's mem. tattoo  
tried to cut in, I almost got killed then (rox: ^^; What? Malik is SCARY!  
Malik: *smirk*)  
I ran outside, faster than D. Duke  
What was I thinking?  
I finally got her home half past Two  
Her yami's on the front porch summonin' a monster  
Put it in park as they started my way,  
What was I thinking?  
  
Oh What was I thinking?  
Oh What was I thinking?  
  
And she gave a come and get me grin,  
And like a bullet we were gone again!  
  
Cuz' I was thinking 'bout that long soft white hair sitting right there in  
the middle by me  
I was thinking about a long kiss man just gotta get goin' where the night  
might lead.  
Well I know what I was feeling, But What was I thinking?  
But What was I thinking?  
  
What was I thinking?  
  
~~  
  
Well?  
Ryou: YOU MADE ME A GIRL! Um...who was I with?  
rox: ^^; I donno...  
Ryou: *sweatdrop*  
rox: Lets see...It's not Bakura, Malik, Duke, Seto...I kinda can picture  
Joey though...but I actually have no idea...  
Ryou: WHY AM I A GIRL!?!  
rox: I donno...  
Ryou: Prepare to die...  
rox: REVIEW PLEASE! Ryou, put down the flamethrower... 


	8. Joey's Party

Joey's Party (Bring it)  
  
by: rox  
  
Ryou: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *STILL chasing rox*  
rox: AIEEE!!!! I DON'T OWN YGO!! RY, CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS?!?  
Ryou: NO!! DIE!!  
rox: I ALSO DON'T OWN AARON'S PARTY (come get it)!! DUH!!  
  
~Intro~  
Joey: Hey what ya doing tonight?  
Tristen: Well, I got a big test tonight I need to study for if I wanna pass  
my class...  
Joey: NOPE! WRONG! You're gonna be partying with me tonight!  
Tristen: Party? Where?  
Joey: The game shop! It's gonna be the party of the Millennium! Everyone's  
gonna be there!  
Tristen: How do you plan on getting the game kings out of the Kame?  
Joey: Umm...Good question.  
  
Here's a little bit of old school for ya,  
That goes a little something like this...  
  
I always tried to be the coolest kid in the school  
The popular one with all the girlfriends  
So that's when I had this bright idea  
(Throw the party of the week)  
Nah, the party of the millennium!  
  
All the fine girls couldn't turn it down  
Now all I gotta do is get Yug and Yami out  
Should I send them to a duel?  
(No, send them to a tournament)  
Let me think, hmmm  
It's gotta be long though  
  
I said Yam, Yug, yo why ya sittin home  
It's a Friday night, have you been to Kaiba Corp  
And don't worry about stayin' out too long  
Don't fuss over the shop, I'll be fine here alone  
  
Have a good time...  
  
The door bell rings cuz the party's here  
I'm crankin' up the stereo like it's New Years  
Walkin' 'round the house like who's Da Man  
(Nobody can do it like Joey can)  
  
First on the floor, you know that's me  
Bustin' out the moves like it's DUEL TV  
I'm guessin' where I'm goin' cuz I lost my head  
Then I jumped on table, this is what I said  
  
People all around you gotta  
(Bring it)  
Everyone together sing it loud  
(Bring it)  
Jump all around, come on  
(Bring it)  
What...  
(Bring it)  
Say it again  
(Bring it)  
  
People all around you gotta  
(Bring it)  
From the left to the right, make noise  
(Bring it)  
Here we go now, come on  
Uh uh what what  
  
Na na na na... Na na na na...  
  
Things are goin' great  
Then to my surprise  
Some people walked in, I didn't recognize  
I said fellows, yo, ya gotta get out  
  
(Hey man I heard this was an open house)  
Open house?  
(Yeah that's what the flyers said)  
Well I didn't put out flyers  
(Well somebody did)  
{Tristan: EEP!}  
  
Then walked in  
That Mia I'm crushing'  
And the kid spilled beer  
On my pal's new Duel Disk][  
  
I turned around and  
Another kid broke the TV!  
(I hope that wasn't expensive)  
It was a big screen!  
For now I won't sweat it  
I'll clean it up later  
There's Mai over there  
And I really wanna see her  
  
People all around you gotta  
(bring it)  
Everyone together sing it loud  
(bring it)  
Jump all around come on  
(bring it)  
What?  
(bring it)  
Say it again here we go, uh  
(bring it)  
  
People all around you gotta  
(bring it)  
From the left to the right, make noise  
(bring it)  
Here we go now, come on  
Uh uh what what  
  
Joey W's in the house, here we go  
Come with it  
  
Break it down  
(go go go go go...)  
  
Is that a car door  
Oh dang, I'm in trouble  
Everybody get out now  
On the double  
I'm dead (your done) that's it for me  
I'm gonna be sent to the shadow realm!  
  
Once Yug finds out 'bout this party I had  
I don't wanna even start thinkin' about Yami  
I'm hustlin around the house  
Trying to clean up the mess  
I sure put my new white Nikes to the test  
  
The car door slammed  
And they're walking up the steps  
I guess life is good with 10 seconds left  
JOUNONCHI!!!  
  
{Yugi chases Joey around with kitchen knife while Yami sends various kids  
to the shadow realm}  
  
Grounded  
  
People all around you gotta  
(bring it)  
Everyone together sing it loud  
(bring it)  
Jump all around come on  
(bring it)  
What?  
(bring it)  
Say it again here we go, uh  
(bring it)  
  
People all around you gotta  
(bring it)  
From the left to the right, make noise  
(bring it)  
  
Joey W's in the house, come on  
(bring it)  
Uh uh what what  
  
~  
  
rox: A VERY special thanks to QOH! THANKIES!! ^^ Also, the 'bring it' is  
from one of Joey's duel's where he says 'bring it'. I think it's the one  
with rex raptor. Well...that's all...JA! PLEASE REVIEW!  
Ryou: Were do you think YOU are going?  
rox: meep! DEMON LLAMA!! *runs*  
Ryou: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *chases rox with flamethrower* 


	9. I'm Gonna Miss Him

I'm Gonna Miss Him  
  
By: rox  
  
rox: HEY!! I'm still alive! Ryou doesn't know where I am!! Gee, why is he  
so mad?  
Yugi: I donno...  
rox: Well...here's another chapter! ^_^ Enjoy!  
Yami: rox doesn't own Yugioh. Or anything of great value.  
rox: HEY! I OWN 2 BEWDs!  
Seto: *eyes rox suspiciously*  
rox: ^^; nevermind...  
  
Original lyrics: I'm Gonna Miss Her - Brad Paisley  
  
./?\../?\../?\.  
  
Well I like him  
But I love to duel  
I spend all day out in the city  
But hell is all I can win  
Today he met me at the door  
Said I would have to choose  
If I hit that duelin' ring today  
He'd be packin' all his things  
And He'd be gone by noon...  
[Bakura: hmmm....no more home made food....]  
  
Well I'm gonna miss him  
When I get home  
But right now I'm in KaibaCorp  
And I'm duelin' in the A.C.  
I'm sure it'll hit me  
When I walk through that door tonight  
That I'm gonna miss him  
Oh, lookie there, I won a duel...  
  
Now there's a chance that if I hurry  
I could beg him to stay  
But that monsters ugly  
And the trap card's set  
No tellin' what I might win today  
  
Well I'm gonna miss him  
When I get home  
But right now I'm in KaibaCorp  
And I'm duelin' in the A.C.  
I'm sure it'll hit me  
When I walk through that door tonight  
That I'm gonna miss him  
Oh, lookie there, I won a duel...  
  
Yeah, I'm gonna miss him  
Oh, lookie there, I've won a duel...  
  
{FLASH to Ryou who is throwing Bakura's stuff out of the house.  
Ryou: MWAHAHAHA!!!}  
  
./?\../?\../?\.  
  
rox: Well?  
Ryou: *in sweet voice* Hello rox.  
rox: Um..hi?  
Ryou: now that I've found you, I CAN MURDER YOU!!!  
rox: EEP! PLEASE REVIEW!! SAVE ME SOMBODY!!! 


	10. Seto Got Ran Over By a Duel Monster

Seto got run over by a Duel Monster  
rox: ^_^ Time to begain ANOTHER parody! ^_^  
Ryou: ROX!! *chasing her*  
rox: EEP! JA! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY TWISTED MIND!  
  
~  
  
Seto got run over by a Duel Monster,  
Walking home from Kaiba Corp BattleCity-eve,  
You can say there's no such thing as magic,  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe.  
  
He'd been drinking too much beer,  
And I begged him not to go,  
But he forgot his laptop,  
So she staggered out the door and through the snow.  
When we found him B.C. morning,  
At the scene of the attack,  
There were claw-prints on his forehead,  
And incriminating Kuriboh fur on his back.  
  
Seto got run over by a Duel Monster,  
Walking home from Kaiba Corp BattleCity-eve,  
You can say there's no such thing as magic,  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe.  
  
Now, we're all so proud of Jou,  
He's been taking this so well,  
See him in there watching football,  
Drinking beer and playing cards with YuGiOh.  
It's not Christmas without Seto,  
All the family's dressed in black,  
And we just can't help but wonder,  
Should we open up his gifts or send them back?  
  
Seto got run over by a Duel Monster,  
Walking home from Kaiba Corp BattleCity-eve,  
You can say there's no such thing as magic,  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe.  
  
Now the tournament is underway,  
And the winner will be Yug,  
And the 2nd may be the puppy  
That would just have made nii-sama mad.  
I warned all the other duelists,  
Better watch out for yourselves!  
They should never given magic  
To a crazed sprit sealed in a Ring.  
  
Seto got run over by a Duel Monster,  
Walking home from Kaiba Corp BattleCity-eve,  
You can say there's no such thing as magic,  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe.  
  
Sing it, Yami!  
  
Seto got run over by a Duel Monster,  
Walking home from Kaiba Corp BattleCity-eve,  
You can say there's no such thing as magic,  
But as for me and Yugi, we believe.  
  
~  
  
You like? REVIEW PLEASE!  
Ryou: rox...where are you...  
rox: *cowering* 


	11. That's the Night that the Lights went of...

That's the Night that the Lights went off in Domino  
By: rox  
  
rox: Hehehe...I escaped...for now...I will get back to Christmas songs in a  
bit, but I HAD to do this song! I heard it on the radio the other day! ^_^  
Well...enjoy!  
~  
  
He was on his way home from Egypt  
Been two weeks gone and he thought he'd stop  
At the Kame and have himself a duel before he went home to her  
Katsuya Jounonchi said hello  
He said "Hi, what's up Jou?"  
Jou said "Sit down I got some bad news, it's gonna hurt"  
Said I'm your best friend and you know that's right  
But your wife ain't home tonight  
Since you been gone she's been seeing that strange guy Honda  
Now he got mad and he saw red  
Jou said boy don't you lose your head  
Cause to tell you the truth I've been with her myself  
  
That's the night that the lights went out in Domino  
That's the night that they killed an innocent man  
Well don't trust your soul to no evil tomb robber  
Cause the holders in the town's got bloodstains on their hands  
  
Well, Jou got scared and left the Kame  
Walking on home cause he didn't live far you see  
Jou didn't have many friends and he just lost him one  
Darkness thought his wife must've left town  
So he went home and finally found the only thing  
He had hid and that was a gun  
He went off to Jou's house  
Slipping through the back streets quiet as a mouse  
Came upon some tracks too small for Jou to make  
He looked through the screen at the back porch door  
And he saw Jou lying on the floor  
In a puddle of blood and he started to shake  
  
He knew Seto was always around  
So he fired a shot just to flag him down  
Then the CEO came and grabbed his gun and said  
"Why'd you do it?"  
  
The Robber said guilty in a make believe yami no game  
Slapped the CEO on the back with a smile and said  
"My hikari's waiting at home and I got to get home now"  
  
That's the night that the lights went out in Domino  
That's the night that they killed an innocent man  
Well don't trust your soul to no evil tomb robber  
Cause the holders in the town's got bloodstains on their hands  
  
That's the night that the lights went out in Domino  
That's the night that they killed an innocent man  
Well don't trust your soul to no evil tomb robber  
Cause the holders in the town's got bloodstains on their hands  
  
Well they killed my darkness before I could say  
The tracks he saw while on his way  
To Jou's house and back that night were mine  
And his cheatin' wife will never leave town  
And that's one body that'll never be found  
You see Yami's aibou don't miss when he aims his gun  
  
That's the night that the lights went out in Domino  
That's the night that they killed an innocent man  
Well don't trust your soul to no evil tomb robber  
Cause the holders in the town's got bloodstains on their hands  
  
That's the night that the lights went out in Domino  
That's the night that they killed an innocent man  
Well don't trust your soul to no evil tomb robber  
Cause the holders in the town's got bloodstains on their hands  
  
~  
Well? Hope you liked it!  
Ryou: ROX!!! *lunges*  
rox: JA! REVIEW MINNA! 


	12. All I want For Christmas I

All I want For Christmas I  
by: rox  
disclamer: I don't own them, I just use them for my own twisted amusement.  
Well, here comes another Christmas chapter! ^_^ Oh, and thanks to  
Apoctawazzit DOOM for um...distracting Ryou...^_~  
~~  
  
Everybody stops  
and stares at me  
My hair is sorta  
gone as you can see  
I Blame Wheeler  
For this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve  
is as plain as it can be!  
All I want for Christmas  
is my soft hair back,  
my black hair back,  
see my long hair back!  
Gee, if I could only  
have my beautiful hair back,  
then I could be with you  
Merry Christmas.  
It seems so long since I could  
brush my hair and look hot,  
Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
if I could only twirl it!  
All I want for Christmas  
is my soft hair back,  
my black hair back,  
see my long hair back.  
Gee, if I could only  
have my WONDERFUL hair back,  
then I could wish you  
Merry Christmas.  
  
~~  
  
Well, that's all! ^_^ Ryou isn't here at the moment...PART II COMING SOON!  
*smiles, oblivious to all the groans*  
Duke: rox, a word?  
rox: JA MINNA! REVIEW! 


	13. All I want For Christmas II

All I want For Christmas II  
by: rox  
ROUND 2!! Hope you enjoy!  
  
~~  
Everybody stops  
and stares at me  
My eye is sorta  
gone as you can see  
I Blame Bakura  
For this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve  
is as plain as it can be!  
All I want for Christmas  
is my nice eye back,  
my gold eye back,  
see my sennen eye back!  
Gee, if I could only  
have my beautiful eye back,  
then I could be with you  
This Christmas.  
It seems so long since I could  
look around and read minds,  
Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
if I could SEE!!  
All I want for Christmas  
is my nice eye back,  
my gold eye back,  
see my sennen eye back.  
Gee, if I could only  
have my WONDERFUL eye back,  
then I could wish you  
Merry Christmas.  
  
~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
*runs as Duke and Pegasus try and kill her* 


	14. It's Beginning To Look A Lot like Xmas

It's Beginning To Look A Lot like X-mas  
by: rox  
  
Bakura: Hello all...rox is not here because she is fleeing in terror...FROM  
ME!  
Yugi: rox owns nothing of great value  
  
~  
It's beginning to look a lot like X-mas  
Everywhere you go;  
Take a look at the Bakura's house, glowing in delights  
With Bakura and Ishtar tangled in the lights  
  
It's beginning to look a lot like X-mas,  
Duel Monsters in every store,  
But the prettiest sight to see is the Mansion that will be  
So bright at night  
  
A pack of Duel Monster cards and some CDs to play  
Are the wishes of Yami and Yug,  
Duel Disks that are expensive enough  
Is the hope of Jounonchi K.  
And Honda and Anzu don't ever want school to start again.  
  
It's beginning to look a lot like X-mas  
Everywhere you go;  
There's a tree in the Kame, one in Otogi's shop as well,  
The sturdy kind that doesn't mind annoying little kids.  
  
It's beginning to look a lot like X-mas;  
Soon the snow will fall,  
And the thing that will make you laugh is the fate of the psychopaths  
Tied in all the lights.  
~  
  
Ryou: Well...that was okay...  
Bakura: I DO NOT GET TIED UP IN LIGHTS!!  
Yugi: Please review minna! 


	15. Up on the Mansion top

Up on the Mansion-top  
by: rox  
  
Yugi: Um...Bakura is hunting rox and she's hiding...so...well, rox doesn't  
own YGO, she just likes to torment us.  
~  
Up on the Mansion-top Duel Monsters pause  
Down jumps evil old Bakura  
Down to the ground for lots of loot  
All for him and no one else  
Stealing Christmas joys  
  
BWAHAHAHA!  
Who will ever know?  
BWAHAHAHA!  
Who will ever know?  
Over by the front door  
Click, click, click  
In with a lock pick is  
the evil Robber  
  
First comes the stocking  
Of Mokuba  
Oh, dear Kura  
Stole it all!  
He grabs the game cube  
And several games  
It is very amusing, ne?  
He will also take that CD.  
  
BWAHAHAHA!  
Who will ever know?  
BWAHAHAHA!  
Who will ever know?  
Over in the living room  
*creak* *CREAK* DAMN FLOOR!  
Cussing at the floor-  
It's Yami B.  
  
Next comes the stocking  
Of Seto-sama  
Oh, just see what  
A glorious fill  
He steals the laptop  
That plays DVDs  
It is much faster than Ry's  
And, huh? A whip that cracks!  
  
BWAHAHAHA!  
Who will ever know?  
BWAHAHAHA!  
Who will ever know?  
Out of the front door  
*creak* SLAM! Damn  
Out of Kaiba Mansion  
Goes Ryou's Yami  
~  
Bakura: Hmm, I liked it. Review.  
rox: so...you AREN'T trying to kill me?  
Bakura: For now...no. 


	16. Yugi the short awkward teen

Yugi the short awkward teen  
by: rox  
  
Yugi: I AM NOT!  
Yami: of course not aibou...I'll go get rox...  
rox: -- et tu Yami?  
~  
Yugi the short awkward teen,  
had very VERY strange hair,  
and if you ever saw it,  
you would wonder 'WHAT THE HELL?'  
All of the other teens,  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Yugi,  
join in any of their games.  
Then boring evening,  
Yami called to him:  
"Yugi with your heart so pure,  
won't you release me from my prison?"  
Then all the obnoxious teens admired him,  
as they shouted out with excitement:  
"Yugi the short awkward teen,  
you'll go down in history!"  
  
Then Yami kicked their butt.  
~  
rox: review...*runs from Yami* WHY DO YOU ALL WANT TO KILL ME?!?!?  
Yugi: Yami, I have a Popsicle...  
Yami: ^_^ YEA! *grabs Popsicle 


End file.
